Segunda Chance
by Lara Boger
Summary: Após viver cinco anos atormentado pelo desaparecimento do filho, o pai de Aki finalmente tem a chance de lutar por seu perdão.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Sensitive Pornograph não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ashika Sakura. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Segunda chance**

Contemplou as paredes brancas do hospital. As cores neutra, predominantes naquele lugar eram monótonas, porém o homem não se cansava. Não sentia sono ou cansaço. Suas longas horas de vigília não o faziam declinar de sua missão.

Olhou para o rapaz deitado no leito. Vê-lo lhe causava uma mistura de sentimentos, algo sufocante com o qual teria de aprender a lidar. A alegria por ter finalmente reencontrado seu filho após quase cinco anos e a culpa por ter sido o responsável por seu desaparecimento.

Era sua culpa e não pretendia fugir disso por mais que lhe doesse. Antes sua dor era não saber o que acontecera a ele, sequer se estava vivo ou morto. Agora teria de enfrenta-lo, olhar em seus olhos e assumir que sua atitude impensada provocara tudo aquilo.

Era por sua causa que estavam ali agora. Era o culpado por tudo. Se não fosse por sua causa, seu filho não teria desaparecido nem sofrido daquela forma. Se tivesse sido compreensivo e não agido como um déspota, Aki estaria em segurança, ao seu lado. Nada daquilo estaria acontecendo.

Cinco anos depois de te-lo expulsado de casa não sabia bem o que esperar. Sabia que não devia esperar sorrisos, nem qualquer razão para crer em perdão ou compreensão, mas precisava pelo menos tentar. Queria vê-lo, velar seu sono e agir como pai. Estava disposto a aceitar qualquer coisa, especialmente sua raiva, até mesmo as migalhas. Seria muito para quem há tempos não tinha absolutamente nada.

Observou o rosto de Aki. Ele não dera qualquer sinal de que fosse acordar. Era o melhor momento para um gesto de carinho. Seguro, porque ele não rejeitaria seu toque.

Afagou seus cabelos, hesitante enquanto observava as feições e reconhecendo as mudanças que aqueles anos de afastamento lhe impediram de notar: traços mais firmes e pronunciados.

Lembrava-se de como os outros diziam que ambos se pareciam muito. Lembrou do orgulho que essa semelhança lhe causava, mas agora percebia o quanto estavam errados. Aki era muito mais forte, mais honrado que ele. Sobrevivera ao inferno sem pedir ajuda e sem poder escapar. Ele sim merecia respeito e não um covarde que dizia ser seu pai, que o jogou na rua quando ele mais precisava de compreensão... tudo por julgar que o fato de amar um homem fosse uma desonra para a família.

Orgulho tolo. Se arrependimento matasse... lembrava-se muito bem do próprio desespero quando a policia lhe disse que o filho foi visto pela última vez sendo jogado dentro de um carro. Do vazio que foram os cinco anos sem notícias, da constante espera que o telefone tocasse e alguém lhe dissesse onde ele estava... qualquer coisa.

Relembrar aquilo todos os dias era assustador.

Um murmúrio deixou os lábios de Aki. O som assustou o pai do rapaz, interrompendo seus pensamentos e o fazendo recuar em seu gesto secreto.

Será que estava sentindo dor? Estava tão machucado... aquele maldito o maltratara tanto a ponto de os médicos mal conseguirem crer que sobrevivera tanto tempo naquelas condições.

Queria matar aquele homem, faze-lo pagar por tudo, um mínimo de justiça para seu filho. Livrá-lo de vez daquele pesadelo... mas não poderia, infelizmente. O verme estava encarcerado em uma clínica psiquiátrica e tudo que poderia esperar era que alguém o fizesse sofrer. Sofrer muito, embora nada pudesse compensar o sofrimento de Aki.

Estava de mãos atadas de todas as formas possíveis.

Voltou a observá-lo, acarinhando-o e prestando atenção a cada mínima reação de seu filho. Velava seu sono, querendo que ele descansasse e ao mesmo tempo ansioso para vê-lo acordado. Havia tanto a ser dito...

Estava distraído quando ele acordou. Os olhos claros abriram-se lentamente, como se ainda precisasse se situar. Rapidamente interrompeu o afago, temendo estranhamento ou rejeição. Já sabia que não seria um momento fácil e fosse qual fosse o veredicto, saberia em poucos segundos.

Viu o espanto de Aki ao perceber sua presença: os olhos arregalados e a expressão confusa de como quem não pudesse acreditar no que via. Doeu vê-lo reagir com espanto e descrença ao vê-lo ali, mas sabia que não merecia algo muito diferente. Tinha feito por merecer.

- Aki, está tudo bem? Está me vendo? – arriscou, sem obter uma resposta.

Apenas viu-o piscar como se estivesse tentando aceitar a ideia de que não era uma alucinação provocada por remédios ou algo do gênero.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – finalmente perguntou. A voz soou baixa e rouca e o receio era quase palpável.

- Me ligaram dizendo que você estava aqui.

- _Gomen_, não sei como descobriram seu número, também não pedi a ninguém que telefonasse para o senhor. Lamento ter te feito perder tempo, Iwamura-san. Não vai acontecer de novo.

- Não estou perdendo tempo. Por que me chamou assim? Você é meu filho...

- Até onde sei seu filho Akira morreu há alguns anos.

- _Ie, _não é verdade. Não diga isso.

- Estou apenas obedecendo a sua ordem, Iwamura-san. Estou longe de sua casa e de sua vida como queria porque causei vergonha e desgosto para sua família. Não sei preocupe, sei qual é o meu lugar. Nunca irei lhe incomodar, e também a ninguém de sua casa. Não precisava ter vindo somente para me dizer isso.

- Onegai, não diga uma coisa dessas.

- Não foi pra isso que veio? Para ter certeza de que me manterei longe não importa o que aconteça?

- _Ie, _não é isso. Não é nada disso, pare de dizer bobagens.

- Não é bobagem. Lembro bem do que me disse naquela noite e vou respeitar sua vontade.

- Escute, Aki: estou arrependido, filho. Passei esse tempo todo te procurando, nem sabia o que pensar. Fui um monstro com você justo quando mais precisava de mim. Sabe, eu te procurei no dia seguinte, fui atrás de todos os seus amigos, até chamei a polícia mas...

A voz embargou e não conseguiu mais falar sobre aquilo. Não conseguia falar no desaparecimento, simplesmente não conseguia. Sentiu-se sufocar diante da perspectiva de encarar o resultado de seus atos, mas não poderia recuar. Nunca, precisava dizer tudo a ele.

- Eu sei que não mereço perdão e vou entender se não quiser me ver, mas só quero que saiba do quanto me arrependo. Nos últimos cinco anos não há uma noite que não sonhe com você, Aki. Você nunca deixou de ser meu filho, continuo te amando muito e isso nunca vai mudar seja lá o que você for. Eu quero você de volta.

Não conseguiu olha-lo nos olhos, não se sentia digno suficiente para isso. Apenas abaixou a cabeça, segurando as próprias mãos trêmulas de ansiedade. Sabia que não havia perdão para todo mal que lhe causara e esperava somente que ele lhe dissesse todas as ofensas que merecia ouvir e o expulsasse. E mesmo se ouvir essas palavras pudesse lhe causar dor suportaria até o fim, da mesma forma como Aki suportara naquela noite quando o expulsou.

Por que ele estava demorando tanto a lhe castigar?

Quando ousou erguer novamente os olhos para encara-lo, descobriu que Aki estava chorando. Ver aquela cena fez seu coração ficar ainda mais apertado.

- Aki-chan, onegai... – sussurrou, duvidando que ele estivesse ouvindo. Era apenas um pensamento em voz alta, estava nervoso por não saber o que fazer diante do choro de seu filho. – Se ainda nos quiser, nós estamos te esperando. Nós vamos esperar por você o tempo que for preciso.

Pouco se deu conta de que as lágrimas já não eram somente de Aki. Não percebeu o próprio choro, já era um gesto tão natural quanto qualquer outro e também não era algo que merecesse atenção. Quantas vezes seu filho não deveria ter chorado ou engolido o choro? Ele sim merecia cuidado.

Tanta coisa estava em jogo... sentia-se como se sua vida dependesse das palavras de Aki, fossem quais fossem.

- Quer dizer então que ainda tenho uma família?

A voz grave de Aki soou hesitante, quase em um sussurro. Tão baixo que julgou ter ouvido mal, mas teve medo de pedi-lo para repetir e perder sua chance de te-lo de volta.

- Sempre vai ter uma família, Aki-chan.

Seu filho o olhou nos olhos e por mais que esse ato o constrangesse, sustentou o olhar pelo tempo que foi preciso, até que o rapaz julgasse suficiente. Ele parecia buscar verdades naquele gesto e jamais lhe negaria essa prova. E enquanto lhe provava cada palavra dita, ousou um novo toque: sua mão buscou a dele, tocando-as com firmeza, reforçando qualquer coisa que buscasse dizer.

O abraço que se seguiu foi apenas um gesto natural e instintivo de sua parte: aquilo significava proteção. Foi nisso que pensou ao envolver o corpo magro do filho em seus braços, quando teve medo de machuca-lo se apertasse demais, sentindo as lágrimas de Aki molhando sua roupa enquanto correspondia timidamente a sua prova de afeto.

Afagou-lhe os cabelos, mantendo-o junto de si sem usar força. Sabia que ele cedera e lhe dera uma nova oportunidade mas as coisas não seriam tão fáceis. Levaria tempo até recuperar sua confiança. Um longo caminho que enfrentaria até o fim.

Não desperdiçaria aquela segunda chance. Nunca.

Teria seu filho de volta. E para tê-lo tudo valeria a pena.


End file.
